the element goddesses
by wakkowarnerlover1
Summary: what happens when you have the ninja, 5 girls with the same elemental powers as the ninja and a new evil. you have the greatest ninjago fanfic ever. Need 3 OCS even though story says 2
1. Prolouge

The Element Goddesses:

HEY GUYS ITS RENAY, FOR THIS STORY IM GONNA NEED SOME OCS, BUT ONLY FOR FIRE AND ICE. ALREADY HAVE ONE FOR EARTH AND LIGHTNING. ANYWAYS THIS IS WHAT IM LOOKING FOR:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Element: (fire, ice)

Weapon:

Crush:

Extra Info:

THANKS GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOU GUYS DO OH AND BEFORE I GO I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET ALONDRA!

Name: Alondra Ramirez

Age: 18

Appearance: Long curly dark brown hair, forest green eyes, tan skin. Wears a green tank top, brown shorts, and black combat boots.

Personality: Alondra is both protective and courageous. She always finds a way to prtect the ones she cares about. She is also very in sync with nature, she loves to spend her time out in the open. She also loves to mountain climd and any outdoor activity.

Element: Earth

Crush: Cole

Extra info: alondra has gone to dance school all her life to be a successful dancer like her aunt, who is her guardian since her parents died when she was three.


	2. Author

Author's note:

**Hey guys im in need of help for chapter 3 so plese if you have any ideas for chapter 3 please review or pm me I really need your help to make this story perfect**

Renay


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Sensei was meditating in his room, focused on the images in his head. He saw 5 girls protecting the ninja and the green ninja from a some kind of evil. His eyes opened then he called the ninja and Nya over to his room. "you called us Sensei" Zane said, Sensei nodded then he said " I had a vision that a new evil has awakened and I fear not even the Green Ninja can defeat on his own" "What do you mean Uncle" Lloyd asked. "there is a prophecy that a team of goddesses, 5 to be exact protect the ninja as the fight an evil named Aragon, now that Aragon has escaped, we need to find the other 4 goddesses" Sensei said. "you mean we already found one" Cole said. "Yes, in fact she has been here the whole time, Nya you are the Goddess of Lighting" everyone looked at Sensei in shock then Nya said "m-me are you sure Sensei?" Sensei nodded then he did spinjitzu on Nya, revealing her in a dark blue ninja suit except instead of pants, she wore a black leggings and skirt, and instead of a mask that covered her face, she had a mask that went around her eyes. she also noticed she wore a braclet that had a lightning bolt in the middle. "what's with the bracelet" Kai asked "that bracelet is said to give the goddess extra power when needed like for example for lightning, if Nya wanted to run to attack an enemy, the bracelet allows her to have lightning speed for she can defeat her enemy quickly" Sensei said. Then Sensei said "Now we must rest for tomorrow we are to find the others" "Yes Sensei" they said then they went to bed.

Meanwhile in cave a far in the mountains, a black dragon was trapped in a barrier, then he was finally able to break through "now to destroy the ones who put me here, its time to destroy the Ninja and claim Ninjago as mine.

The next morning the Ninja and Nya woke up early to find the Goddess of Earth. "so what do you think she'll be like" Lloyd said as they walked through the hiking area, where said she would be. "I bet she'll be a total control freak like Cole" Jay said Cole glared at him, then Sensei said "there she is" he pointed at a girl with dark curly hair, tan skin and forest green eyes.

Alondra's POV:

I was climbing, trying to beat my record, then I feel rumbling 'crap Earthquake' I thought as I began climbing down the mountain. Then I felt the strap around my waist loosening, then I fell, I saw my life flash before my eyes, then before I hit the ground, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and land safely on the ground. I looked up to see who saved from death, it was one of the ninja ive been hearing about "are you okay" he asked, I nodded then he put me down, the other Ninja ran up to us and said "are you Alondra Raimerez " I nodded then the old man said "you are the Goddess of Earth" my mouth dropped ten I stuttered "m-me a g-goddess, b-but how" the Ninja nodded then the black Ninja said "so what do you say, will you join us" I thought then said "ok I'll join, but I have to say bye to my aunt first" the Ninja nodded then they took me to my aunt's dance school. "So Cole, you used to dance" I said after learning everyone's names. "yeah, my dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps" He said, I smiled then I said "he sounds like my aunt" we laughed then Nya said we were reaching the school so me and Cole got off the Bounty and walked inside "oh hi sweetheart, who this?" my aunt said when she saw us. "hi auntie, this is Cole, the black ninja of Earth, he said that I'm an element goddess and I need to help them fight evil, is it ok with you if I go with them" I said, she thought then she said "alright dear, you can go, I'll miss you" she gave me a hug then we left. When we got back on the bounty sensei said we had to look for the others. "well what are we waiting for, let's go" I said then we took off, looking for our team.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ANYWAYS R&R BYE

Renay


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter: Finding the Goddess of Fire

Someone's POV:

I ran the dark streets of Ninjago, to be honest I like walking the streets at night, it calms me, but not tonight, im running because I don't wanna get killed by the guy chasing me. I ran into an alley way that was closed. 'nice job Mckenzie' I thought to myself as the guy crowded me. "nowhere to run doll, minus well give up and just accept your death" he said, I smirked then said " I don't think so" I jumped and round house kicked his head, making him fall to his knees, he quickly got up and tried to swing at me with his crowbar but I was quicker and I jumped up and kicked his face in. He looked at me then he dropped his weapon and ran off. I smiled then a voice said "I have to admit for a girl that was alright" I looked and saw a guy with brown spikey hair, amber eyes wearing a red ninja suit. "oh I see someone has a problem with girls" I said, then he glared at me, I returned the gesture happily then an old man said "Kai enough" the guy crossed his arms and muttered something, then the old man said to me "you are Mckenzie Blaze correct" I nodded then I said "who wants to know" "I am Sensei Wu and you are the Goddess of Fire" I stood in shock when he said the word fire. I have a huge fear of fire, it's the very thing that took my parents away, I still remember the day.

_**Flashback: **_

_I was in my room, doing my homework like a normal 13 year old girl would do on a Thursday night, then I smell smoke, I ran downstairs to see the kitchen catch flames, my dad told me to wait upstairs while he went to get my mom from downstairs. I waited for 20 minutes then I went downstairs to see what was taking my parents so long but once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw both my parents lying on the ground dying, I ran over to my mother then she said to me "take this necklace it was your grandmother's, I love you very much dear" she gave one final kiss on the cheek then she died, my eyes filled with tears then I ran upstairs and climbed out the window and ran not looking back, I knew from right then and there I could never trust anyone ever again._

"hey Blaze you still here" I heard hot head yell then I slapped him then said "don't ever do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack" then Sensei Wu said "will you join us" I looked at him, not sure if I should then I heard my mother's voice say in my head "go with them dear", I looked at Sensei again then I nodded then the three of us walked off.

Kai's POV:

After Mckenzie fought that random guy, I had to admit for a girl, she can kick butt, but I can guarantee that she won't last one day with us without giving up "I have to admit for a girl, that was alright" I said coming out of my hiding place, she looked at me and said " oh I see someone has a problem with girls" I glared at her, she did the same then I heard Sensei say " Kai enough" I crossed my arms and muttered curse words, then Sensei said to her "you are Mckenzie Blaze correct" she nodded then she said "who wants to know" wow she honestly thought she was tough didn't she. " I am Sensei Wu and you are are the Goddess of Fire" she froze when Sensei said fire. She started to freak me out so I yelled "hey Blaze you still here" she snapped back into reality then she slapped me and said "don't you ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I smirked then Sensei said "will you join us" she thought for a moment then she nodded then we walked back to the ship.

When we got back to the Bounty, everyone greeted Mckenzie. Then I walked up to her and said "don't think that im gonna go easy on you when im training you got it" she smirked then said " hot head, bring it on" then she walked off. I glared at her, then I smirked and said "then let the battle begin"

**Hope you guys liked this Chapter and if you're wondering, no Mckenzie's name is not spelled wrong, it how INinjago2010 (creator of Mckenzie) wanted her name to be spelled, and I want to thank INinjago for letting me use her for my story. Anyways my kiddies, please R&R! **

**Renay**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Morgan, Goddess of Ice

Morgan's POV:

I had to run, run far away, I couldn't let them get me, I knew what I did was wrong, I just didn't want people making fun of me anymore.

_I was waiting by the closet door near the stairs, waiting for Britney to walk by and trip over the tripwire, but then I heard tumbling then I got up from my spot to see if it worked. But when I got there, I gasped, there instead of Britney, it was Mrs. Davis, one of the helper ladies that worked here in the orphanage. Then Britney walked by and screamed when she saw the corpse. She looked up and saw me and said "you're a-a m-murderer, a murderer then I quickly ran down the stairs and left the orphanage for good, not looking back, then I heard sirens, the police were after me._

As I continued running, I looked back to make sure they weren't following me. then I bump into someone, I got up quickly then quickly mumbled a 'sorry' then I was about to leave but an old man was blocking my path, I tried to get out of his way but he seemed to be blocking me. then he asked me "are you Morgan Lucan". At first I was shocked that he knew my name, but then I simply nodded, he then said "you are the Goddess of Ice". Ok now im just confused, how can I be a goddess, if anything, how can I be beautiful. He interrupted my thoughts by saying " will you join us to stop an evil" I didn't say anything, I thought for a moment, I want to start my life over, I guess I'll give it a shot. I nodded then I cautiously followed the man to a…flying ship. When we came aboard, I saw 5 guys and 3 girls. "my students, this is Morgan, she is your new teammates and the Goddess of Ice" I waved slightly then sat down next to one of the girls, not making eye contact with of them. Then one of the girls said "Hi, I'm Alondra, nice to meet you" I look at her she has dark brown hair and forest green eyes, I smile slightly so Im being rude. Then the girl next to me said "cool eye color, I'm Nya, nice to meet you" I looked over at her, she had short black hair, and amber eyes. Again I smiled slightly, then I noticed a girl standing in a corner, obviously not happy that she's here, she had shoulder length red curly hair, and an interesting pair of icy blue eyes. she looked over at me, then said "im Mckenzie" she said simply, then one of the boys said "someone's grumpy is it time for your nap Mckenzie" the girl, who I think was Mckenzie scowled and him then got up and slapped him across the face, the slap was so loud it echoed throughout the entire ship. The boy growled then tackled Mckenzie to the ground "Kai, Mckenzie knock it off" another boy yelled but they didn't listen, they continued to fight until Mckenzie kicked Kai in the not so pleasant area. "ooo" everyone said as Kai laid on the ground then Mckenzie stormed off to the deck.

Mckenzie's POV:

I stormed off after that little fight with Kai, I swear that boy had an ego as far as I could throw him, which is really far. I sat down on the edge of the ship not really caring if I fell, to be honest that would be a good thing. Then I heard the door open, I turned and saw Sensei by the door. I sighed then said "look sensei if you want me to apologize to Kai, im not going to he's just too full of himself and has a really bad attitude" I said, Sensei chuckled then said " he reminds me of someone else as well" I looked at him and asked "who?" "you, you and Kai have many things in common" "like what?" I asked "well the first thing you both have really bad tempers, secondly, you both fight really well" I thought for a moment then screamed, he was right I did act like Kai, then I ran back into the bounty and straight into my room. Hopefully this will all blow over soon.

Hope you guys liked it, plz Review !


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 :Finding Whitney, the Destined Goddess

Whitney's POV:

"now class tonight's homework is to read pgs. 98-110 in your literature books" Mrs. Hansen, my English teacher explained then the bell rang. I grabbed my binder and my green backpack and headed out to meet up with my friends Hailee and Sophie. "hey Witty" Sophie said, I rolled my eyes as Hailee said "hey girlie what's up" "nothing much, just school stuff" I replied simply then Sophie screeched, I turned to see the ninja walking towards us, I rolled my eyes if anything I thought the ninja were big show offs, even if they did save the city. "are you Whitney Johnson" the green ninja asked, "whats it to ya?" I ask, Sophie nudged my side and said "yes she is, it's a big honor to meet you guys" they chuckled then the green one said "im Lloyd, and you are the Destined Goddess" my mouth hung open, what did he mean by Destined Goddess, he chuckled then said "come with me and I'll explain everything" I hesitated for a moment then I followed him.

When we got to where we were going, I was shocked, they lived in a FLYING SHIP?! "Woah" was the only thing to escape my mouth then he led me inside where 4 other boys, 4 girls and an old man were waiting. I turned to Lloyd and said "ok well im here now start talking" the other girls also agreed with me, they didn't know why they were here either. Then the old man said "you 5 girls have been chosen individually to protect the ninja and the green ninja from a new evil that has awaken, his name is Aragon, he was once a powerful sorcerer but he was cursed and turned into a dragon by the first spinjitzu master with the help of the 5 goddesses, and now that he's awaken he is in search of the 5 elemental crystals which is hidden somewhere in Ningago, so that is why you're here to help us find the crystals and defeat Aragon from returning to his original form." Then he did spinjitzu and then I found myself in a pale green ninja outfit but instead of pants it was a skirt with leggings and instead of a hood, we got a bandana to cover our eyes. He walked over to the girl in the gray outfit and said " Alondra, you are the goddess of Earth and Cole's protector and your weapon is a Katana." She looked at her weapon then she smiled then she walked over to the girl in the blue and said " Nya you are the goddess of lightning and Jay's protector and you're weapon is a bo staff" Nya bowed respectfully then sat with Alondra then Sensei walked over to the girl in the crimson red uniform and said " Mckenzie you are the Goddess of Fire and Kai's protector, your wepon is a bow and flaming arrows" she looked at her bow and arrows and the bolted outside, then Kai darted right after her, What's her problem? Then he walked over to the girl in white and said " Morgan you are the goddess of ice and Zane's protector, your weapon is a double edged axe" she bowed then sat with the other girls, then Sensei turned to me and said "and you Whitney are the Elemental Goddess and Lloyd's protector, your weapon are tessens" then he handed me two fans, I looked at them in confusion then I flicked my wrist then blades came out on the tips, I smiled. Maybe being a goddess wont be so bad.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions

Mckenzie's POV:

Once I got my weapon, I bolted out the door. I never wanted this, I never wanted my family to be gone, I never wanted to protect some stupid ass who think he's king of the world. I screamed loudly then plopped on the floor and began to cry, I didn't care who was watching. Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Kai looking down at me with his glimmering hazel eyes, my face grew warm a bit, wait am I blushing over KAI?! "What's wrong Mckenzie?" he asked his voice with slight concern, I huffed then said " why do you care?" he sat next to me then said "because I want to know why you hate me, what did I do to you?" I clenched my fist then yelled "YOU'RE THE REASON MY FAMILY'S DEAD!" He look at me with a shocked/confused expression on his face, then he said "I didn't kill your family" "no but you're element did, I was 13, I was in my room doing my homework then my house catches on fire and my parents died, ever since then I've had a fear of fire, that's why I hate you because of your element" I said then I curled up my knees to my chest and looked up to the sky, like in one of those movies. Kai sighed then said " well you're not the only one to lose your parents" my eyes widened then I said " your parents died too" he nodded then said " I was 8 and Nya was 6, we were playing outside then we hear our mother scream but when we got there it was too late, she was killed my someone that snuck into our house, my dad hid us somewhere and told us not to come out until he said so or until the man was gone,a few hours passed and we didn't hear a sound from neither my father or the man, we crawled outside to see my father dead and the man gone, Nya is the only family left in my life, so im lucky to still have her" tears flowed my eyes then I began to cry again, which is something I hardly ever do, then I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around me, I looked up and saw Kai hugging me, my blush got even darker then I said " you know Kai, you're not as bad as I thought you were, I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you names and stuff like that , can you forgive me?" he smiled then he nodded, I smiled back then I realized he was still hugging me, I cleared my throat then he finally got the idea and let go. We both nervously laughed then he said " we tell no one this, ok" "agreed" I said then we both walked back inside.

Kai's POV:

After that little chat with Mckenzie we both both walked back into the Bounty, I think we are going to ok from now on. When we found the others, Jay started making kissing noises, I smacked him behind the head then Mckenzie said " hey Jay, save it for your pillow ok" we all laughed at a now embarrassed Jay, who's face was as red as a tomato, I looked over at Mckenzie, she winked at me, then my face burned probably cause I was blushing my brains out. Could it be that I like Mckenzie, or is it my imagination?

Plz R&R sry I haven't uploaded in a while, oh and I don't own Ninjago, I only own the ocs


	8. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys what up, I know you guys hate Author's notes (trust me I do too but I need help) I need I deas so if you can pm me ideas that would me great and your idea will be acknowledged

Thanks

Renee


End file.
